


See What You Started?

by lil_1337



Series: Dream Team [3]
Category: Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megabyte and Adam discuss the joys of working retail during the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See What You Started?

**Author's Note:**

> [ ] denotes telepathy.

Adam rolled over and smiled, feeling a familiar telepathic caress. It wasn't near as good as waking with Megabyte beside him, but with living in different time zones it was the next best thing. He stretched then curled down under the covers feeling comfortable and sleepy, awake, but not yet ready to rouse himself up and out.

[Hey. Still in bed, you lazy bum?]

Adam had to grin at the amusement in Megabyte's voice even though it made him miss his boyfriend more than he had been. Megabyte worked as a salesman, clerk, and repair guy for a small computer store that was owned by his roommate's cousin. Between the extra hours Megabyte had been working, and both of them studying for finals most of their contact lately had been hurried and in passing, even with the added perk of telepathy.

Rolling to check the clock, Adam projected an image of it to Megabyte. [Barely after eleven here. Not that late for a hard working uni student on break.]

[This uni student's actually been working hard while you lounge in bed.] A picture of the clock in the shop Megabyte worked in appeared in Adam's head, the hands showing a few minutes past five. [Been here since seven this morning. Had to do inventory before we opened up. Got hit hard right before Christmas and Max needed to know what to order for restocking.]

[When do you finish? We could get together for lunch. Or dinner.]

[Not for another couple of hours. We're still on extended hours until New Years. After that everything goes back to normal.]

Quickly doing the math, Adam sat up, frowning. [That's twelve hours.]

[Took a short lunch so probably closer to thirteen by the time I close the place up. I need the cash. Between Christmas and tuition I'm pretty well tapped out. Not even going to be able to put anything towards getting my bike fixed this month.]

[I told you I'd pay for it if you want or loan you the money. You don't need to do this to yourself, Megabyte.]

[It's my bike, Newman. I can take care of it.]

Adam didn't have to work to picture the glower on Megabyte's face. The tone of his voice said it all. For someone who seemed to have a perpetual grin Megabyte could do the sullen teenager glare without any thought or effort. It was one of the many contradictions that made up the man. Adam had to admit life with Megabyte was never boring. Infuriating, entertaining and often confusing but boredom never played into the equation. It was one of the things Adam loved about him.

[I know you /can/. I was just trying to help.] Adam sighed, running his hand through his hair. They'd only been dating three months and this was already an old argument. Not that it had started when they'd gotten together. Adam had been offering to help and getting the wall since Megabyte had started working and decided that he needed to completely independent no matter the cost. He knew all the reasons behind it, but it was still frustrating as hell some days.

There was a pause and Adam could hear the sigh even though his ears were incapable of capturing sound from that far away. [I know. It's cool of you to offer, but I need to do this on my own, okay?] There was another pause and this time's Megabyte's voice had lost its usual bravado. [I talked to Max about New Years. I can work early on the thirtieth but I have to be back to close on the second. Figured we could celebrate New Years there and here if you want.] There being Canberra and here Colorado.

It wasn't the week Adam would have liked, but honestly it was more than he had hoped for. Getting Megabyte to take any time off was a struggle, something that he had in common with his father, General Damon. [Great! Any idea what you want to do?]

[A couple.] The leer was unmistakable and Adam felt it go straight to his groin, lodging there. It had been far too long and he fully intended to make up for the lost time. Not that the sex was all he missed, but it was a place to start reconnecting after the insanity of the last few weeks.

[There is a superstition that says what you are doing at midnight sets the tone for the rest of the year.] Adam projected a picture of just what he planned to be doing when the clock struck twelve on the thirty-first. Smirking at the telepathic groan it elicited.

[Yours or mine?]

[Both.]

There was silence and Adam wondered if a customer had come in, though Megabyte usually told him if he was going to need to get back to work. His sense of his boyfriend was still there so Megabyte hadn't raised his shields again like he did they were not actively pathing. [Megabyte?] he finally ventured, concerned.

[Yeah. Sorry. I got distracted thinking about that.] A picture of the bulge in Megabyte's jeans popped into Adam's head and he felt himself reacting in kind. [You still want to get together later? Maybe get a jump start on it?]

Adam grinned, his hand running up and down his chest absently. [Sounds good. Path me when you finish and we can figure out where we want to get something to eat.]

[Okay, cool. Hey, customer, got to go.]

[Okay. Love you, Megabyte.]

There was the briefest of pauses before Adam saw a picture of Megabyte kissing him projected into his mind followed by a light telepathic caress. [I do too. Love you.]. The words were a bit hesitant and awkward, said quickly before Megabyte's shields were back in place and he was gone.

Stretching out, Adam considered the things he needed to do and decided they could wait. Today was turning out to be one of those days it was better to just stay in bed.


End file.
